Due to global warming and damage of ozonosphere in recent years the high temperature and ultraviolet rays generated by sun have become a great threat to the safety and health of human body. To prevent or alleviate such threat a wide variety of vehicle sunshade apparatus have been developed and marketed. For instance, Taiwan utility patent No. M287752, referring to FIG. 1, provides a sunshade holding structure which has a plurality of anchor blocks 4 with a trough formed in the center of each one that can be positioned on a vehicle body through a double-sided adhesive tape, then a flexible sunshade screen 5 can be inserted into the trough for anchoring to block sunshine outside the window. However, when in use for removing the sunshade screen 5 the anchor blocks 4 could be inadvertently peeled off. Taiwan utility patent No. M359435, referring to FIG. 2, proposed another type of sunshade. It includes a sunshade sheet 6 and a plurality of brackets 7. Each bracket 7 has a base blade 71, a side blade 72 and a bonding sheet 73 at the bottom end of the base blade 71. Through such a structure the sunshade sheet 6 and the brackets 7 can be easily assembled and disassembled, therefore resolve the problem of loosening away of the anchor blocks 4 caused by the inadvertent removing of the sunshade of the previous technique shown in FIG. 1. In addition, Honda Motor Co., Ltd. also provides a vehicle trunk covering on its vehicle model HR-V. It has two C-shaped grooves on side walls of the trunk for installation of a covering panel by wedging. It also can provide sunshade function.
However, the conventional sunshade anchor elements and bonding sheet 73 adopted in the previous techniques shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 are mounted onto the vehicle body and make the vehicle body thicker. As a result, the sunshade has to be made in a size smaller than the interior space of the vehicle body to be wedged in the aforesaid anchor blocks 4 or the brackets 7. This creates gaps between the sunshade and the vehicle body, hence cannot fully block the light, or the border frame of the sunshade has to form grooves to accommodate the thickness of the anchor elements. As to the coupling of the C-shaped grooves and the covering panel provided by the vehicle model mentioned above, noise could be generated due to impact between them caused by vehicle body vibration during driving. Hence all the prior techniques still leave a lot to be desired. There are still rooms for improvement.